Data center networks can scale to accommodate attached hosts and devices. Increasingly, however, data center networks must manage millions of communication flows through a complex fabric topology while maintaining a limited state and the core of the network.
Routing architecture and techniques exist (e.g., Hash-Based Routing) to enable multipath networks and scalable data centers. Such techniques include ensemble routing (or ensemble packet routing). Ensemble routing refers to routing techniques that dynamically manage large ensembles of transient and unpredictable flows between end stations.